Call Me Mr. Riddles
Call Me Mr. Riddles is the 26th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Señor Burro *Benny *Isa *Tico *Swiper *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll Summary Boots loves riddles. He loves them so much, that he wants to be called Mr. Riddles. Now he's confident he can solve the very silliest riddles when he and Dora are chosen to put their riddle-solving skills to the test at the Tall Mountain. Recap Dora & Boots introduces the viewer about riddles. The first riddle was: "What's furry, swings from tree to tree and goes ooh-ooh ahh-ahh?" The answer was a monkey. Dora had another riddle. It was: What is yellow on the outside, white on the inside and you can peel it?" The answer was a banana. Suddenly, The Fiesta Trio made an announcement and said there was going to be a riddle contest to see who can solve the silliest riddle and it was gonna be at the tall mountain. So, Dora & Boots had to check the map to find out how to get to the tall mountain. Map said that they had to cross a troll bridge, go through a knock-knock door to get to the tall mountain. As Dora & Boots were on their way to the Tall Mountain, He asks Dora to tell him another riddle. The riddle was: "What goes hee-haw hee-haw, has a tail that swishes and 4 legs?" The answer was a donkey. Dora & Boots saw Señor Burro. Señor Burro was going to give Dora & Boots a ride on his back. Boots told him "fast, rápido". Señor Burro went fast but Dora didn't get on him. Boots didn't know how to get Señor Burro to wait. Dora tells the viewer to say "espere" which is Spanish for "wait". The viewer told Señor Burro "espere" and he waited. Dora climbs on Señor Burro and she and Boots rode on Señor Burro's back to the troll bridge. As they got there, The troll had a riddle for Dora, Boots and Señor Burro. The riddle was "What goes hee-haw hee-haw, has 2 tails and 8 legs?" So, they took the troll's riddle in pieces. First they had to figure out what goes "hee-haw hee-haw". Boots knows that Señor Burro makes that sound but he only has 1 tail and the riddle was asking for 2 tails. Boots had a tail too. Señor Burro and Boots put together have 2 tails. The riddle said they needed 8 legs. When they counted how many legs Boots and Señor Burro have, they only had 6 legs and the riddle said they needed 8 legs. They were 2 legs short. But as Dora joined in, they had 8 legs. Boots had 2 legs, Dora had 2 legs and Señor Burro had 4 legs. So the answer to the troll's riddle was a donkey, a monkey and Dora. In no time, they crossed the troll bridge. Dora & Boots thanked Señor Burro for the ride. And Señor Burro told them "Buena Suerte" for good luck. Boots asked Dora to tell him another riddle. The riddle was: "What goes up when the rain comes down?" The answer was an umbrella. As Dora & Boots saw a rain cloud they backed up and tried to outrun it. Dora & Boots needed an umbrella to that they don't get wet. They get an umbrella from Dora's backpack. And Dora & Boots got the umbrella up just before the rain came down. Dora had another riddle of her own. It was: "What goes shhh shhh-shhh, is sneaky and is always trying to swipe their stuff"? the answer was Swiper the fox. Dora & Boots saw Swiper and stopped him by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. After they stopped Swiper, he gets wet and runs away holding a bush around his body. Dora puts the umbrella back in her backpack. Dora & Boots come up to the knock-knock door. Boots tries to pull the door open, but it wouldn't open. Just then, a face appears on the door and said "knock-knock". Dora asks "who's there?" The knock-knock door said "Boo!" Dora says "Boo who?" The knock-knock door goes "boo who, boo who, oh, don't cry it's just a joke" and then he laughs which caused Dora & Boots to laugh too. Dora goes "boo who, that sounds like we're crying. That's funny" and Boots goes "Yeah, your knock-knock jokes are so silly". The knock-knock door had another joke he goes "knock-knock" Dora & Boots go "who's there?" He goes "chooch" they go "chooch who?" he then goes "chooch who, chugga-chugga choo choo, you're a train" and laughs again. Suddenly Knock-knock door closes it's eyes. Dora & Boots had to figure out how to get through. Dora had a knock-knock joke in her head and needed help from the viewer to knock on the door. So, Dora & Boots both said "knock-knock" as they knocked on the door twice. The door goes "who's there?" Dora goes "Orange" The door goes "orange who?" Dora goes "Orange you gonna unlock the door and let us through"? After the door heard what Dora said he laughs so much that he finally opens his door. Dora & Boots explained that they were going to the tall mountain to solve the silliest riddle. Just as Dora & Boots went through the door, it's shut closed behind them. Dora & Boots made it to the tall mountain. Benny, Isa, Tico and Big Red Chicken were there too. The Fiesta Trio wanted to see who can solve the silliest riddle. The riddle was: "Who can jump higher than the tall mountain?" Isa, Benny, Tico and Big Red Chicken took their turn and they thought to themselves they couldn't jump higher than the tall mountain. So, it was up to Dora & Boots to solve the silliest riddle. Dora says "to jump higher than the tall mountain, first you have to figure out how high a mountain can jump". Boots thought about it and asks the viewer if a mountain can jump but it can't. So, Dora & Boots said that they can all jump higher than the tall mountain because mountains can't jump. Dora & Boots gave their answer to the Fiesta Trio. After that Dora & her friends started jumping. They jumped higher and higher and higher. Dora & Boots knew that they can all jump higher than the tall mountain because mountains can't jump. The Fiesta Trio plays a fanfare for them and they said, "you solved the silliest riddle". Dora and Boots cheered. And that was the time where Dora & Boots solved riddles even the silliest riddle about the part where mountains can't jump. Places in episode #Troll Bridge #Knock-Knock Door #Tall Mountain Trivia *This is the last episode where Muhummad Cunningham voices Tico. *Señor Burro crosses the troll bridge with Dora & Boots. *Dora explains her favorite part and then Boots explained his favorite part next. The first episode that it happened was from the episode "Sticky Tape". *This is the fifth instance in which Dora & Boots went over the troll bridge. *This is the 26th episode of the show. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2001. *This is the last episode for Season 1. *When Dora and Boots are singing the Travel Song, the first time they list the places they're going 4 times but they only list them twice the second time. *This episode is about riddles and Grumpy Old Troll is always into riddles whenever Dora and Boots want to cross his bridge. *When Dora tells a riddle to Boots about Swiper always trying to swipe their stuff, Swiper makes his whisking sound twice. *Boots is always saying "call me mr riddles" almost for the whole episode which could be about him as it says the name of the episode. *When the blue arrow curser clicks on Dora at the Troll Bridge, she looks at the arrow when it clicks on her. Gallery te_amo_g8pbr.png 152007.jpg MV5BMTQ1OTM3NjM1MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTk1NTQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg x720-SDJ.jpg|Do you notice the problem with the second tree in the middle ground? x720-SDJ V2.jpg|Well, that problem has just been fixed! dY0WfNQ1RJu1UD-eeGbJi2X3uZOK-qmKm4qzFoJkgiOgySb6ENMzbWfLyaW7ixIxtD7rsuI03EbzklVB6Ylpzg.jpg Screenshot_20190429-220401.jpg Screenshot_20190429-220425.jpg Tall-Mountain.jpg|That is a pretty spooky mountain from afar Character Find Grumpy Old Troll Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2001 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Rhymes and Riddles Episodes Category:Episodes written by Valerie Walsh Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken